Figlia della famiglia
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Several events leave the Avengers reeling and wondering if they ever really knew Clint Barton at all. Secret fem!Clint, Techno-bow. Meet La Cosa Nostra...The Italian mafia and Clint's real family.
1. Chapter 1

Geovanni Buonarroti sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed in frustration. The young Italian man had been trying to contact his younger sister, Constantine, for days now. Geovanni was the youngest brother in their family and only Constantine's senior by four years. Yet he still was extremely protective of the young woman, just as their older brothers, grandfather, uncles and godfathers were. Constantine was the only girl in their family. Sure they had wives, but Constantine was of the family by blood and there for, everybody's girl.

The last time that Constantine had contacted any of them was before she had been taken by Loki. Just thinking of anybody treating his baby sister like a slave, exhausting her to no end and...so help him if he even tried to touch her inappropriately, it made Geovanni's blood boil in his veins. Nobody hurts their Constantine and gets away with it. Not Constantine Alessia Buonarroti of La Cosa Nostra. That was asking for a death sentence. Constantine was the daughter and youngest child of their late father who had been the Underboss or second in command to their Grandfather...who was The Boss of the Italian Mafia and had been for several years.

Geovanni switched on the TV and settled himself on his bed as he tried to calm himself down. But the moment he turned on the News, all he could see were reruns of the Avengers' battle against the aliens. His heart clenched in his chest the moment he saw the familiar archer dressed in black and purple, falling off buildings and shooting explosive arrows at the aliens. The newscasters were saying that the battle had been two weeks ago and that the city was still cleaning up. Two weeks...two weeks...Constantine had two weeks to call him..yet she hadn't. Dear God...what if something had happened to his little sister...his bambina?

The newscasters were saying that she was hiding under the alias 'Clint Barton' and that she was posing as a male. Of course she was. Geovanni sighed, the daring little spit-fire that was his baby sister would definitely do that. The Italian picked up his phone and pressed the first number on his speed-dial.

"Padrino, farmi un posto sull'aereo successivo in America. Ho intentions di tornare la nostra bambina." (Godfather, get me a spot on the next flight to America. I'm going to get our little girl back.)

-TimeSkip-

'Clint Barton' sighed as she rested her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror in front of her. She looked at herself in the mirror, the cropped short spiky blond hair, the flat plain that was her stomach and...and the bandages wrapped around her chest to make her breasts lie flat and impossible to see. She gently and hesitantly reached upwards and unbound her chest slowly, wincing as the pressure lifted, then sighing in relief before collapsing backwards to flop onto her bed unceremoniously. She curled into a ball reflexively and whimpered.

She wished she was a man or at least the daughter that her family wanted. Men didn't have to pretend to be something they weren't just to be treated equally and if she were the Constantine that her family wanted, then her life would be so much easier. Yet she wasn't. She wasn't a man, she loved being a woman and had been proud of that fact for most her life..until she had wanted to join SHIELD as an archer. They had leered at her and hadn't given her a single chance, she wasn't Natasha, she wasn't amazing like her. So she went home and dressed like a boy, chopping off her hair and came back to try again.

But the only reason she had even tried to join SHIELD was because she couldn't be the Constantine that they wanted. They wanted her to be sweet, soft-spoken and docile but that just wasn't her. She was strong, powerful and loved to speak her mind. But they didn't want that from a girl...from the family's only girl. They wanted someone that they needed to protect, but she could take care of herself and do so well. She just wasn't their Constantine. So she left and tried to create her own life...and she did. She created Clint Barton and she loved being him better than being Constantine.

The Avengers seemed to like Clint as well, and they never suspected that she was a woman. In fact, they assumed that she and Natasha were a couple. Both girls would laugh hysterically at that, behind closed doors. Natasha was the only one besides Fury who knew, she'd actually saved her on multiple occasions. Like when the Avengers would find a stray feminine hygiene product in her bag. Natasha would instantly claim it loudly as her's and hit Clint on the head for 'Hiding it'. Nobody ever thought anything of it.

Nobody wanted to see the way that Clint's chest bulged out slightly, the way she was skinny and short for a guy, the way her hips were rounded instead of sharp. Nobody wanted to see the signs, so they didn't. Clint sighed and she pressed her face into the soft blankets on her bed. Why couldn't she just be normal.

"Clint? Are you in there?"

She jumped alert at the sound of Bruce's voice and scrambled to grab her clothes, at least she was still wearing pants. She reached for her breast bindings but ended up toppling off the bed and smashing her head against the floor.

"Fuck!"

She yelled, before she could stop herself and she heard Bruce begin to turn the doorknob. Clint blushed scarlet and scrambled to wrap her chest with clumsy fingers. But her thumbs kept getting snagged on the gauze and she cursed under her breath.

"Wait! Don't come in! I'm not decent!"

She cried frantically, tugging at the stupid bindings and she heard Tony's sarcastic voice through the door.

"It's not like we don't have the same equipment, Legolas."

The genius laughed and Clint rolled her eyes in irritation, then yelped as she saw the door open. She dove for a pillow on the bed and smashed it over her chest and stomach. She even blushed slightly as she saw Bruce and Tony enter the room. The archer climbed on the bed, using the pillow like a shield and she saw Bruce's eyebrow quirk upwards in confusion.

"I-Is there something you wanted?"

Clint stammered and bit her bottom lip as she focused on their shoes. The next thing she knew, there was a hand on her bare back and another mouth on her own. Clint shoved him back and screamed and swinging her leg in an arc, her foot smashing against the inside of Tony's knee. The genius let go of her instantly and cried out.

Clint pressed her pillow even harder to her chest and leapt from the bed, fleeing into the bathroom where she instantly locked the door and collapsed to her knees. She panted softly and whimpered. Dammit...why was she so stupid?

"Clint? Fuck...I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd react like that!"

Tony cried and jiggled the door knob but sighed when he discovered it was locked. Then it was Bruce's voice who spoke through the door, soothing and gentle.

"Clint? Please come out. We really have to talk to you. Tony was just trying to skip ahead."

Bruce sighed and Clint swallowed reflexively trying to speak, failing and then trying again softly.

"T-Talk through the door if you have too!"

She stammered then berated herself for acting like a stupid teenage girl. She was a grown woman. Sure a grown woman pretending to be a man...but still a grown woman. She could hear the way Bruce and Tony sighed through the door.

"Look Bird-brain, we like you. A lot and we would love it if you would join in."

Tony's words didn't register in Clint's brain at first and that was why she stupidly asked her next question.

"Join what?"

She could imagine Tony's lecherous smile from across the door as he spoke and she smiled slightly when she imagined Bruce's common eye-roll.

"Our relationship, Legolas!"

That was when it registered in Clint's mind and she stumbled backwards in surprise. They liked her in that way? Even when they thought she was a guy? Would they like her real self? Would they like Constantine the same way?

"N-No! You don't want to be in a relationship with me! You don't even know anything bout me!"

Clint squeaked and Tony laughed as if it was obvious.

"Then tell us, Birdie."

When Clint didn't really respond, it was Bruce who hesitantly asked the next question. In a small worried sounding voice.

"You are gay aren't you, Clint?"

Both of them were silent as they waited for her answer and she cleared her throat before speaking.

"No I'm not gay...I don't like girls."

She sighed and could almost sense their confusion through the door.

"But if you're not gay and you don't like girls...then what are you into?"

Tony asked, confusion clear in his voice and Bruce grunted his agreement at Tony's question. Both were deeply confused. Clint climbed to her feet shakily and instead of grabbing her pillow again, she snatched up a towel and wrapped it around her torso before opening the door to a pair of confused scientists.

Clint latched onto the first one she could get her hands on, and that happened to be Tony. She fisted her hands into his shirt and slammed her lips onto his. The genius deepened the kiss and she felt it as Tony's hand slid down to her crotch area, trying to grab onto something that wasn't there. She saw his brow furrow as he patted her crotch area in confusion, Clint gently reached down and lifted his hand to her chest. In reflex, Tony cupped his hand under her left breast before leaping backwards in surprise and taking Clint's towel with him.

Both scientists stared openly at the half-naked archer as she stood in front of them, her C-cup chest blazing in all its glory. Bruce quietly slipped off the lab coat he was wearing and covered Clint with it softly.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered, fat tears rolling own her cheeks that were blushing scarlet.


	2. Nonno's little flower

That's how Clint found herself later, sitting at the Avengers' kitchen table and still using Bruce's lab coat to cover her chest and torso. Tony openly gaped at the young woman, Steve blushed profusely and stared anywhere but at Clint, Bruce gave his silent support, Thor praised the fact that Midgard had more than one powerful female warrior, and Natasha glared coldly at anyone who stared at Clint's chest for longer than absolutely necessary.

"So what's your real name? I'm assuming its not Clint Barton."

Bruce asked, gently and Clint shook her head, while she played with the hem of Bruce's lab coat. Then she raised her head to meet their eyes.

"Constantine Buonarroti."

Clint sighed and Tony raised his eyebrow at the name, Italian? Clint was Italian? When he opened his mouth to say something he was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sorry to disturb but there is an incoming call for Ms. Buonarroti. From someone called Giovanni Buonarroti."

Clint spoke before anyone else could and accepted the call. She smiled happily as she spoke towards the ceiling, still not totally sure where JARVIS actually was.

"Ciao Fratello!" (_Hello, brother!)_

All of Avengers were surprised as she spoke fluent Italian. Well, every Avenger accept for Natasha. Natasha knew everything there was too know about Clint's past, like her childhood as Don Michelangelo's only granddaughter. A worried young man's voice filtered through moments later, though none of them besides Natasha could tell what exactly he was saying, she was the only one who spoke Italian in Clint's dialect.

"Piccola sorella? Perché non mi hai chiamato in due settimane? Pensavo che lei fosse morto! La famiglia è stata preoccupata a morte!"_ ( Little sister? Why haven't you called me in two weeks? I thought you were dead! The family has been worried to death!)_

Giovanni ranted, angrily. She could almost picture him waving his arms in anger, like he did when they were children in Italy. She smiled fondly at the memory.

"Posso prendermi cura di me, Giovanni. Sapete che meglio di chiunque altro. Ricordo benissimo un eccitato ragazzo ridere quando ho strappato tutte le mie gonne e gareggiato per le strade._" ( I can take care of myself, Giovanni. You know that better than anyone. I distinctly remember an excited little boy who laughed when I tore off all my skirts and raced him through the streets.)_

She did remember his smile as he chased her around, torn skirts flying around in a flurry of pink and white. He was the only one of her older brothers who would always play with her whenever she was bored. She even heard the slight laughter in his voice as he answered her.

"Mi ricordo quei giorni, sorella. Probabilmente meglio di voi, con tutte le volte che si è sceso sulla vostra testa." _( I do remember those days, sister. Probably better than you do, with all the times you fell on your head.)_

Clint laughed at that, she had fallen on her head quite a lot. She never did learn to run in high lace up boots. But Giovanni's next words sounded quite solemn and he felt her heart skip a beat in worry.

"Ma questo non è perché mi sono messo in contatto con voi, sorella. Nonno è abbastanza male, vuole trasmettere il suo "Don" su Paolo e vuole il tuo matrimonio. Ma più di tutti, egli vuole che il suo piccolo fiore casa con la famiglia." _( But that isn't why I contacted you, baby sister. Grandfather is quite ill, he wants to pass his 'Don' status onto Paolo and he wants your marriage. But most of all, he wants his little flower home with the family.)_

Giovanni's voice sighed and Clint felt her legs wilt under her. Grandfather was ill? Oh god...hmm..a little flower. She hadn't been grandfather's little flower for a long time. Not since the day she sheared off her long blond hair and began to dress like a boy. Natasha looked at Clint in worry as she was the only one who understood what was happening.

"Sei venuta a me... non sono di Giovanni? Credo che se il nonno è malato, quindi devo tornare a casa in Italia. Portare un vestito e alcuni archi. Immagino che sto diventando Nonno piccolo fiore."_ ( You're coming to get me...aren't you Giovanni? I guess if Grandfather is ill, then I have to go home to Italy. Bring a dress and some bows. I guess I'm becoming Grandfather's little flower again. )_

Clint sighed, looking at her hands as Natasha rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She heard Giovanni sigh across the line.

"Constantine..."

"Va bene Giovanni. E' per il nonno e la famiglia, mi pare di capire. E' stato lo stesso modo da quando sono nato. Vecchie notizie, fratello.." ( _It's alright Giovanni. It's for Grandfather and the family, I understand. It's been the same way since I was born. Old news, brother.)_

Clint was quick to reassure him. It wasn't his fault, it was just the way that life in family was. They all protected each other but women were women and men were men, there was no crisscrossing. Women were weak and only needed to get married and birth sons, while Men were strong and could be part of the family business. She could still hear the sadness in Giovanni's voice though.

"Ci sarò anche IO per farti da domani a mezzogiorno, sorella. Mi dispiace, piccolo." _( I will be there to get you by noon tomorrow, sister. I'm sorry, little one.)_

Giovanni sighed and then ended the call with a short goodbye. Leaving Clint sitting at the kitchen table, the life she'd built for herself was crumbling around her. Natasha was quick to reassure the young woman though.

"You don't have to do it, Clint. They can't force you."

The Russian woman insisted but Clint shrugged her off. It was her family, she had to do it. Her only duty was to her family and they needed her to be Constantine, Grandfather's little flower. Tony and the rest of the Avengers watched Natasha and Clint's exchange with wide eyes until the billionaire decided to speak up.

"Alright, will somebody fill me in? Please?"

Tony asked, frustrated and Clint got up from the table and quietly left the room, to the confusion of everyone except Natasha.

"I'll be packing. I'll just leave your lab coat on your bed Bruce."

-PlaceSkip-

Alessio Buonarroti lay in an unfamiliar bed, the fabric rough and rubbing as he tried to make himself comfortable. Most of his family was around him, his younger sons, his grandsons, yet there was still someone missing. His little flower, Constantine. He smiled fondly as he pictured her face, the girl was so much like his late wife that it made his chest hurt. They had the same wavy blond locks and happy green eyes, and when Constantine laughed...it made his heart fly, that was the same laugh that his Bella had possessed.

But Constantine wasn't his Bella, that was obvious the day she'd come back home at the age of five, covered in dirt and mud, with sticks and grass tangled in her unbrushed hair. The girl was a wild child, screaming like a banshee as she swung upside down on the trees in their garden, letting her pink skirts fall down and expose her underwear.

Even with her quirks, Alessio loved his little granddaughter and tried to keep her out of harms way. Which was very hard considering their family business. Constantine would climb up and sit in his lap when she was upset, she'd always done so. No matter where he was or what he was doing, she would be there with tears in her emerald colored eyes as she buried her face in his button-down shirt. Alessio smiled as he remembered one of those times.

_'Nonno!'_

_He had looked down after he heard the muffled cry, only to see his little girl with her hands fisted in his shirt and her face in his chest. He'd smiled fondly and smoothed down her locks as she told him how her brothers had told her that she couldn't play with them because she was a girl. He'd told her that she was fine just the way she was and she'd hugged him and told him that he was right, because he was her Nonno and he could fix everything. He'd thought that too, until the day when she was seventeen and she left Italy and the family. _

"IO odio il nonno! Perché non riesco a capire che non sto nonna!? Non ho intenzione di essere il tuo docile agnellino tutta la mia vita! Mi lasciate solo!" _( I hate you grandfather! Why can't you understand that I'm not grandmother!? I'm not going to be your docile little lamb all my life! Leave me alone!)_

_She had shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks. She'd heard what he had been telling his business partners, how he'd tried to arrange a marriage between their son and his little Constantine. She felt betrayed by this idea and ran away, the family hadn't seen her in nine years._ How he wished he could mend this, to have his sweet little flower back with him once again.


End file.
